Faire l'amour - Adrienette
by Unic00rnio
Summary: Marinette & Adrien se aman demasiado, tanto que empiezan a amarse de una manera muy adulta. Lo que empieza a asustar a sus conocidos. Pero el amor nunca está mal ¿o sí? Post temporada 3 Post revelación de identidades. Contenido adulto Abusó sexual explícito en el capítulo 3. Pareja: Marinette / Ladybug x Adrien / Chat Noir.
1. Parte 0

Marinette comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, la muchacha aún se encontraba somnolienta. Ella bostezó e iba a proceder a estirarse para poder despertar mejor, pero un peso extra a su lado se lo impidió.

La chica con curiosidad alzó la cabeza, para ver bien, ahí estaba él...

Podía sentir la calidez que su amante desprendía, podía oler sus aromas mezclados en el aire.

Ella estaba recostada en su pecho desnudo, ambos estaban envueltos en blancas sábanas. La chica no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro amoroso.

Ella estaba acostada en una cama, despertando al lado del chico que siempre había amado; Adrien Agreste.

Ella creyó que era imposible que él se fijara en ella...

Él creyó que nunca podría siquiera tener en su memoria un beso de su amada heroína y compañera.

Pero ahora tenían un recuerdo real, un recuerdo profundo que los unía aún más. Algo más en lo que coincidían.

¿Quién iba a imaginar que ellos dos ahora estarían juntos?

¿Quién iba a pensar que ellos serían arrastrados por el amor y la pasión?uniéndose así los dos en cuerpo y alma.

Si la gente supiera lo que sintieron los dos en aquella cama ayer.

Si los dos pudieran ver aquel destello de amor y deseo que ellos vieron en los ojos del otro.

Realmente los dos hicieron el amor,

dos niños amando como adultos...

Parecía un asunto personal.

Un asunto muy serio.

Pero su vínculo no era cualquier cosa, eran Ladybug Chat Noir.

Portadores de los Miraculous más poderosos del universo, compañeros que confiaban la vida el uno en el otro.

Si supiera que me amas,

yo nunca te dejaría.


	2. Parte 1

-Te amo tanto... Me siento tan contento de que por fin pueda tenerte a mi lado, de poder amarte sin impedimentos. Me siento tan especial por ser el chico con el cuál decidiste luchar por el amor. Yo sé que lo tenemos va más allá de lo que la gente cree, sé que somos unos niños que aman demasiado, pero te aseguro que mi amor es real. Nuestro amor es legítimo y no importa el tiempo que deba esperar para que seamos marido y mujer, yo esperaré, te amo demasiado...- él luchó por sacar las palabras de su corazón, porque el chico tenía tanto guardado y sólo quería dárselo a ella, a su persona especial, su alma gemela.

A la dueña de su corazón.

Los ojos de ella brillaban con tanta ilusión, su rostro se tornaba carmín, su mirada era tan llena de afecto...

Él nunca la había visto mirar a alguien más así, el amor en sus ojos era puro, era fuerte y sabía que era exactamente lo que sus ojos estaban proyectando también.

-Te amo con todo mi corazón, nunca he sido buena con las palabras pero déjame decirte que me haces sentir como nadie más lo ha hecho... Eres la persona con la que quiero estar siempre, ¡si es lo que tú quieres,mi amor! Haces agitar mi corazón, mis palabras se pierden... Pero también me haces quitar lo mejor de mí, me haces tan feliz y me das energía que necesito, salvaría el mundo por tí y contigo siempre...- el discurso emotivo de la chica lo dejó sin palabras, el rubio estaba al borde del llanto, obviamente de la felicidad, es que teniendo a su amada azabache diciéndole este tipo de cosas... Simplemente lo enloquecían. Y cuando él sentía que no podía amarla más de lo que ya lo hace, de nuevo se volvía a sorprender a sí mismo, amándola aún más.

Pero es que ella con sus detalles, con la simple forma en la que la chica reaccionaba a su toque, a su voz, a su cercanía, lo enloquecía. Cuando estaba con ella, siempre sentía sus sentidos más agudizados.

Recordaba cada gesto, cada sonrojo, cada peca, hasta el tono de voz de su amada.

Él sabía que estaba perdido, ahogándose en el mar de los ojos de la chica, pero sin tener intención de salvarse.

No estaba dispuesto a salvarse, porque él quería desesperadamente llenarse de ella, de todo su ser.

Beber de ese mar. Vivir en el.

Ambos seguían perdidos en los ojos del otro. Encontrando un hogar allí.

Sabiendo que el otro era todo lo que querían, habían encontrado el amor de su vida.

Eran niños, sólo niños, amando como nisiquiera un adulto sabe amar.

Amando como sólo se hace una vez en la vida. Ellos no estaban dispuestos a dejarlo ir.

Pero sus amigos creyeron que era peligroso amarse tanto a tan corta edad. ¿O estaba bien?

A ellos no les importaba.

A los lejos, un par de morenos contemplaban a sus mejores amigos, totalmente perdidos el uno en el otro.

Nino y Alya llegaban mucho tiempo esperando que esos dos se juntaran, después de todo pasaron por demasiados obstáculos para estar juntos.

Pero ahora sus amigos estaban perdidos, ambos en las nubes, no dejaban de verse, no dejaban de derrochar demasiada alegría.

Sus amigos ya estaban algo preocupados porque aún no se les pasaba la face "luna de miel"

Entonces el rubio y la azabache se volvieron la pareja más empalagosa de la escuela.


	3. Parte 2

Esos adolescentes no entendían cómo era posible que a los 16 años de edad, ambos pudieran amarse tanto.

Ni la cantidad de estrellas en el firmamento se comparaba con la cantidad de amor que se transmitían sólo al verse.

Marinette Adrien se amaban tanto, ambos se sentían siempre en las nubes, sentían que podían lograr lo que sea si tenían al otro al lado.

Marinette consolaba a Adrien cuando él se sentía triste, le daba cariño que a él le faltaba en su casa. Ella siempre le horneó los más deliciosos dulces.

Adrien le brindaba a ella la seguridad, siempre le decía lo mucho que ella valía, le regalaba cosas bonitas.

Si Adrien veía algo que le recordaba a ella, se lo traía, pero es que él estaba tan enamorado.

Mucha gente los intentó separar, entre ellos estaba la conocida Lila Rossi. Esa serpiente intentó de todo, desde inventar las peores cosas sobre Marinette o Adrien, hasta acosar a Adrien a un punto extremo.

Pero Marinette no estaba dispuesta a que nadie se aprovechara de su gentil y dulce novio.

Lila siempre encontraba excusas para querer posar sentada en las piernas del rubio, por suerte los fotógrafos lo encontraron como algo irrelevante para el tema de la sesión de fotos no aceptaron la idea.

Pero ella seguía seguía.

Ladybug Chat Noir se reunieron para hablar al respecto, el pobre rubio estaba demasiado cansado, Lila intentó entrar en su camerino cuando él se estaba cambiando.

Incluso intentó besarlo a la fuerza, por suerte él pudo alejarse.

—Te juro que ya estoy arta, no sé que le pasa, está realmente mal de la cabeza, ¡su conducta es inaceptable!— murmuró la azabache con mucha rabia, no era sólo por los celos, es porque realmente su pobre novio estaba muy incómodo por la atención indeseada de Rossi.

—My Lady, ya no sé qué más hacer, no sé por qué mi padre la contrataría para posar conmigo, siempre me han enseñado a ser un caballero, ¡pero no puedo soportar que siempre quiera tocarme!—lloriqueó el rubio. Sus orejas de gato estaban abajo, como cuando él se ponía realmente triste.

Ladybug no pudo evitar abrazarlo, juró que ella se encargaría de alejar de una vez por todas a Lila de su amante.

El rubio aún seguía llorando, a veces sus palabras eran confusas debido a su llanto, pero pudo entender claramente que él dijo:

—En la próxima sesión de fotos... Mi padre quiere que haya un beso... Realmente no sé cómo Lila lo convenció para hacer eso, nunca antes me habían exigido algo así– se lamentó el gato.

Ahora Ladybug estaba muy enojada, apretó los puños con dureza.

—¡No podemos permitir eso! No entiendo cómo es que no se dan cuenta de que detestas posar con ella, mi vida — ella lo miró con una sonrisa triste pero comprensiva.

El rubio la miraba fijamente, en sus ojos se notaba tanto amor, tanta adoración, que la heroína no pudo evitar querer besar aquellos labios color melocotón que ahora le eran tan tentadores.

Chat Noir entrelazó sus dedos con los de la chica de sus sueños, ella lo dejó sin protestar. Es que hasta ahora habían decidido que su relación como superhéroes sería meramente profesional, pero este simple contacto no delataba nada.

Los ojos verdes del chico brillaban con melancolía; él parecía un niño pequeño con tanto miedo.

—No quiero besarla, yo realmente no quiero, nisiquiera como trabajo, mi Lady, sólo quiero besarte a tí, porque... Mis labios son tuyos... — la forma en la que él terminó la frase, sonaba de una manera tan diferente a lo que se habían acostumbrado ambos.

Los dos se sonrojaron, porque ese tono provocaba mucho más entre ellos, mucha más intimidad, pero de alguna manera... El corazón se la chica paró...

—Esos labios me encantan mi amor, no se comparan a ningún dulce, porque saben mucho mejor... Mi vida, no soportaría que te sintieras incómodo y que te obliguen a hacer algo que no quieres, mi amor — la Catarina habló con tanto amor, el chica se sonrojó aún más.

A él le encantaba su cariño, amaba la forma en la que Ladybug le hablaba sólo a él, como su cuerpo se estremecía ante su simple tacto.

—Mi macarrón, ¿por qué no me das el consuelo de tus labios nuevamente? Así encontraré la fuerza para poder hallar una solución y evitar este gran problema — él se acercó al rostro de su amada, pero antes de poder hacer algo más, ella colocó un dedo sobre la punta de la nariz del mínimo, alejándolo de ella, ya saben, de esa manera típica entre ambos.

La chica negó juguetonamente.

Él estaba confundido hasta que ella le sonrió burlonamente y él recordó la regla que habían impuesto de no besarse al estar transformados.

—Lo siento mucho my Lady, es que simplemente con tus encantos, no pude evitar olvidar las reglas que acordamos— admitió él.

—Minou, qué te parece si nos vamos a otro lugar para poder "hablar" más sobre esto... — ella sonrió amorosamente y él le brindó a cambio una sonrisa boba. Él sabía exactamente qué significaba "hablar"

para ellos era esconderse y tener horas de besos suaves y mimos.

Él la siguió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¡Hola chicos! Por si se confundieron, aquí los chicos aún no habían "hecho el amor" el prólogo ya es en el futuro, ahora estamos al inicio de todo.

Aquí no se va a mencionar tanto cómo es que se hicieron pareja, pero tarde o temprano ustedes terminaran armando el rompecabezas.

Cómo pueden ver, Lila sigue atacando con acoso sexual (tal cómo en la serie misma)

¿Qué harán Adrien Marinette para alejar a Lila?

¿Triunfará el adrienette o deberán terminar?

Todo esto lo sabremos más adelante, por favor sigan leyendo.

Por favor, en el siguiente capítulo hay una escena de violación explícita, así que si eres muy sensible, te recomiendo saltar esa parte.


	4. Parte 4

Los días siguientes fueron un desastre total, Marinette se despertó encontró unas fotos que le cambiaron la vida... Ella se congeló del miedo la sorpresa.

Luego prosiguió a llamar a su novio Adrien, con intención de hablar seriamente con él.

Mari️: Hay algo que quiero que veas...[insertar imágenes*

Adrien se quedó en shock ante lo que vió, estaba muy sonrojado por las imágenes explícitas, por suerte Marinette se tomó el tiempo de "censurar" ciertas cosas. Pero la intención de ambas eran claras.

Adrien: Pero que caraj*s, Lila está demente. ¿Qué le hizo a mi primo?

Mari ️: Dios mío Adrien. Tenemos que hacer algo, está vez sí tenemos pruebas

Adrien: Ahora me siento muy mal,amor.lo peor de todo es que pude haber sido yo en lugar de él, me siento tan mal por sentirme feliz de no estar en su lugar.

Tenías razón cuando le dijiste que debí haberle dicho a mi padre hace tanto tiempo. Estoy tan enojado, asqueado. IDK

Mari ️: Mi vida, estoy a punto de cometer homicidio, está perra da mucho asco.

No puedo creerlo en serio.

Sólo tenemos 16 años, no pensé que ella estaría tan loca.

Mari️: Te voy a defender siempre, de esa loca, de cualquiera. voy a encargarme de que tu primo reciba justicia.

Adrien: Me siento muy mal, necesito que nos encontremos, te juro que estoy al borde del llanto. Estoy casi akumatizado.

Mari️: Ven a casa mi vida, ven a mis brazos...

Adrien: Sabes que tus brazos son mi hogar real, my Lady.

Me voy ahora mismo para que hablemos, porque no puedo soportar las ganas de lanzarme de este edificio.

Mari️: Mis brazos te esperan también galletas...

Los dos se sentían culpables, pero la verdad ninguno planeó que terminara así, cuando Marinette fué a ver a Adrien a su sesión, fué porque realmente sintió la necesidad de protegerlo, un mal augurio casi la congeló.

Así que decidieron seguir el plan llamar a Félix para suplantar a Adrien, después de todo a él no le importaba un "besito"frente a las cámaras con una chica que no conocía.

Así que Adrien Marinette se fueron juntos, a disfrutar el resto de la tarde jugando y corriendo por París, mientras tomaban sus refrescos favoritos.

Pero ellos no imaginaron la osadía que tendría Lila con el falso Adrien.

No fué hasta que Marinette recibió las imágenes no encontraban a Félix en ningún lado.

Los fotógrafos también eran cómplices, porque Adrien les había rogado que fotografiaran a Félix en lugar de él. La única que no lo sabía era Lila.

Pero todo se salió de control, resulta que Lila realmente drogó a Félix, pensando que él era Adrien. ¡ no termina ahí! Abusó sexualmente de él, para colmo de males, tomó fotografías para mandárselas a quien era la novia de él chico quien ella creía que había abusado.

Ahora Adrien Marinette estaban al borde de la akumatización, finalmente tenían las pruebas para penalizar a Lila. Pero ¿a qué costo?

Adrien comentó a Marinette que el lugar donde se hacen las sesiones de fotos tiene múltiples cámaras de seguridad.

Félix aún no regresaba ya era de madrugada, Adrien necesitó hablar seriamente con su padre.

Él no quería ya siquiera ser modelo, no después de todo, él estaba cansado de que la gente lo tocara sin importarle lo que el sintiera, pero esto había cruzado cada línea, Lila había lastimado seriamente a alguien muy cercano a él, a su propio primo.

Creyendo que era él. Sin importarle lo que su padre pudiera decir, él dejaría de modelar.

Adrien lloró toda la noche, Marinette lo abrazaba fuertemente, él se sentía tan agradecido, Marinette llamaba a Félix él no atendía. Adrien no lo llamó desde su celular para no levantar sospechas.

—Mari, ¡todo esto es culpa de mi padre! Pensé que yo le importaba, pero aún así... Él insistía sin parar en poner a Lila, él sabía que no me agradaba... Entonces ¿por qué?— él no paraba de llorar, se sentía tan desolado, tan culpable, sentía que debía estar él en lugar de su pobre primo que sólo lo ayudó.

Pero él no quería estar en su lugar, él deseaba que su padre lo quisiera al menos un poco, para tan sólo respetar sus deseos de lo básico, espacio personal.

Él no quería besar a nadie ni por trabajo,él quería besar a la gente porque así deseaba. Él sólo quería besar a su Lady, a su Marinette. La ama tanto.

Su novia sólo lo abrazó, lo dejó llorar,

pero la impotencia era tan fuerte.

Quería asesinar a Lila, por querer poner sus sucias manos en su inocente, amable puro gatito.

Por dañar de esa forma tan irreparable el corazón de su rubio, por arruinar la vida del primo de su amado. Por todo, por engañar a la gente.

Los kwamis veían con impotencia como sus elegidos sufrían, ambos estaban muy molestos con la plaga de Lila tenían miedo que esas intensas emociones causaran la akumatización de sus dos portadores puros de corazón.

—Chico, no fué tu culpa, no fué culpa de ninguno, esa chica está loca, si quieres usaré mi cataclismo en ella — Plagg no lo iba a admitir, pero estaba muy aliviado de que su portador no haya sido el que sufrió el abuso de parte de la Italiana, la vida de Adrien era lo suficientemente horrible como para que alguien la arruinara aún más. Pero el dios de la destrucción sabía que Adrien podría sentir el dolor de su primo como propio.

—Chicos, por favor, basta de llorar, Plagg tiene razón, ustedes jamás imaginaron que Lila haría algo tan grave, vamos ¡ustedes son lo único que pueden detenerla! Es triste que haya llegado a algo como esto, pero ya no podemos cambiar el pasado — Tikki intentó animar a sus niños.

Cuando notaron la falta de respuesta de sus portadores que Adrien seguía llorando descontrolado en el pecho de Marinette, sólo bajaron la cabeza entristecidos, pero se dieron cuenta que sus portadores necesitarían tiempo para llorar.

Sólo esperaban que todo saliera bien.


	5. Parte 5

Lila Rossi: Imputada por el abuso a Félix Graham de Vanily.

LILA ROSSI: LA CHICA QUE INTENTÓ ROBAR EL SOL DE PARÍS.

SE OBTIENEN MÁS PRUEBAS EN CONTRA DE LILA ROSSI.

LILA ROSSI TRABAJA PARA HAWK MOTH.

LILA ROSSI EMBARAZADA LUEGO DE ABUSAR DE HIJO DE FAMOSOS CINEASTAS INGLESES.

FAMILIA GRAHAM DE VANILY DENUNCIA A LILA ROSSI POR ABUSO SEXUAL USO DE DROGAS.

ADRIEN AGRESTE DENUNCIA A LILA ROSSI POR INTENTO DE ABUSO SEXUAL.

¡Escándalo!; Supuesta novia de Adrien Agreste abusa de su propio primo.

Lila Rossi no estaba drogada el día del hecho.

Lila Rossi: embarazada luego de haber drogado a Félix Graham de Vanily para tener relaciones con ella.

¿Lila Rossi deberá abortar?

Simplemente Lila se volvió muy famosa, pero no por las razones que ella imaginó. Ahora toda la gente sabía de sus mentiras, ya nadie le creía. Todos se enteraron de que drogó a "Adrien"

Ella también se enteró de que el chico al que había drogado no era Adrien Agreste,sino su primo gemelo Félix Graham de Vanily, los familiares de el chico no dudaron en denunciarla.

Gabriel Agreste se dió cuenta de el gran error que fué trabajar con Lila Rossi. El no sólo expuso a su hijo ante un comportamiento muy malo en acoso extremo. Su hijo casi fué abusado sexualmente por una loca.

No dudó en levantar denuncias órdenes de restricción en contra de Lila Rossi.

La echó de su empresa, eso era lo mínimo que iba a hacer.

Se encargó de que los padres de Lila fueran destituidos, no tuvo que hacer mucho, porque el comportamiento de Lila era inaceptable para una hija de diplomáticos.

Todos los compañeros de Marinette quedaron devastados ante la noticia, Hawk Moth no dudó en aprovechar para akumatización a varias personas. Pero Ladybug Chat Noir siempre pudieron con todo.

Marinette se negó a disculpar a sus compañeros menos a ser de nuevo su amiga, ella se decepcionó.

Adrien también; él estaba muy afectado por primera vez ignoró los deseos de su padre, pero el hombre no pudo culparlo, él no dejó que ninguna chica a parte de su propia novia, se acercara a él.

Nisiquiera quería hablar a Alya o sus compañeros.

Estaba más que claro que Marinette no perdonaría a nadie hoy; quizás nunca. Adrien menos.

Adrien decidió denunciar a su propio padre, sorprendentemente Gabriel Agreste no armó un escándalo, de hecho lo aceptó, pero Adrien nisiquiera quería volver a vivir con él, o volver a verlo.

Sorprendentemente los Dupain Cheng pudieron obtener la custodia del joven. Gabriel Agreste fué enviado por voluntad propia a un centro de salud mental dejó de ser Hawk Moth. Nathalié aceptó su complicidad sus errores, por suerte Adrien no tuvo que enterarse que su padre era Hawk Moth, hicieron todo lejos de miradas indiscretas.

Gabriel se esforzaría por sanar poder reconstruir la familia que él mismo destrozó, pero en un futuro.

En todo ese tiempo Adrien Marinette jamás se separaron, estuvieron apoyándose uno al otro.

No estaban solos, estaban Luka Kagami, quienes para sorpresa de algunos ahora eran una pareja de enamorados. Y también contaron con el apoyo de Chloé Burgeois Alix.

Alix descubrió las mentiras de Lila de una manera dura antes; y ahora al fin estaba libre, ella también se alejó un poco de su ex- amigas de la escuela.

Sorprendentemente, Marinette, Kagami, Chloé Alix se volvieron un cuarteto inseparable.

Adrien aún hablaba con Nino, quién se disculpó, pero su novia Alya era muy orgullosa para pedir perdón. Por los que la amistad de Marinette Alya quedó dañada de por vida.

Adrien Marinette eran toda una pareja de poder a su corta edad de 16 años; ambos se apoyaban y entendían.

Adrien se quedó con el dinero que él ganó del modelado y lo invirtió en cosas útiles, entre ellas guardar para la universidad.

Ambos se conocían demasiado bien, eran los mejores amigos; Adrien siempre ayudó a su novia cuando llegaba cansada de su entrenamiento para guardiana.

Ambos eran compañeros y cómplices.

Seguían siendo la pareja más cursi de la escuela, ambos se daban obsequios y cuando estaban juntos es como si nadie más estuviera cerca.

Se besaban sin miedo frente a la gente.

Se escribían cartas, poemas, se hacían regalos caseros, pese a que el rubio realmente era malo hasta para envolver regalos. Pero Marinette le enseñó a hornear galletas, a andar en bici (porque el rubio nunca había tenido oportunidad)

Entraron por primera vez a un túnel de "amor" hasta escribieron sus nombres en unos candados para atarlos en el puente.

Su amor era atemporal y ambos se sentían plenos,completos felices.

Llegó el gran día para ambos.

El día que finalmente serían "uno"


	6. Parte 6

-¡Mira Marinette!- el rubio hablaba muy emocionado, mirándola con los ojos verdes brillante que ella tanto ama.

El rubio tenía un disfraz de pikachú, Marinette no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada hermosa. El chico quedó embobado al escuchar su risa celestial. No sabía cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de que ella era la chica que amaría siempre.

Marinette era dulce, amorosa, tierna, terca y cabía a la perfección en sus brazos... ¿cómo pudo perder algo cómo eso?

Él era un tonto atrapado en su interminable excusa de es sólo una amiga

-Te amo tanto ¿te lo he dicho antes, princesa hermosa?- él le sonrió dulcemente, ella sentía que sus piernas se transformaban en gelatina al verlo con esa sonrisita que tanto ama.

Ella casi lloraba de felicidad.

Adrien era tan tierno, ese disfraz sólo lo hacía querer comérselo entero.

No sabía cómo había tenido tanta suerte de tenerlo a él en su vida, su amado gatito.

-No sé que he hecho en mi vida para merecerte, mi príncipe, pero agradezco a Dios y a las estrellas por ponerte en mi camino, te amo tanto... - ella terminó la frase regalándole un tierno amoroso beso en los labios.

Ambos se sentían en las nubes como siempre al estar juntos.

-Desearía que estuviéramos juntos para siempre, my Lady... Porque siento que estuve esperando toda la vida, sólo por encontrarte, no sabes cuánto te busqué. Pero soy tan dichoso de tenerte hoy en mi vida y sólo para mí, antes de que haya sido tarde - él recordó los instantes en los que había sido tan tonto como para dejar ir al amor de su vida en los brazos de otro, como para buscar otros labios que no sean los que él siempre soñó.

La ironía era que hoy; Luka Kagami, sus exs, eran una feliz pareja. Probablemente el destino los hizo cruzarse con ellos para darse cuenta que nadie puede reemplazar al otro.

Porque sus almas pertenecen juntas y eso ya estaba escrito en el destino.

Pensar que su amada Marinette había sufrido tanto al verlo con alguien más, ella había pensado que ya nunca más podrían estar juntos, pero el mundo se equivocó.

Él comenzó a darse cuenta de que la amaba, cuando sintió que la perdía.

Tuvo tanta suerte de llegar tan sólo un segundo antes de perderla para siempre y poder decirle:

-Te quiero- antes de que haya sido tan tarde para su amor tan bonito.

-No sabes lo feliz que estoy, realmente me sentí devastada cuando elegiste a Kagami, pensé que podría haber sido feliz por tí... Pero aprendí que a veces está bien ser egoísta - admitió Marinette, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Adrien la acarició dulcemente la miró como nunca había mirado a otra chica que no fuera ella.

-Nunca existió, ni existirá nadie más para mí, porque tú eres lo que yo quiero... Cuando probé tus labios por primera vez y pude recordarlo... Me dí cuenta de que me encontré, que encontré mi hogar después de tanto tiempo en la deriva. - los ojos del muchacho brillaban solemnemente, la amaba tanto. Él sabía que sin ella no podía vivir.

Sus manos estaban entrelazadas.

Ambos sabían que podían lograr lo que sea si estaban juntos.

-Gracias por hacerme feliz, Adrien - ella lo miró con amor claro en sus ojos.

-Yo debería ser el que está agradeciéndote, Marinette- él la miró con el mismo amor.


	7. Parte 7

-Te amo tanto mi vida, quisiera hacértelo saber... Pero de otra manera, aunque no sé si está bien a nuestra edad- él la miró fijamente a los ojos.

Ella estaba muy sonrojada.

-¿De qué manera amor?- preguntó casi en un susurro, como probando las aguas. La chica sabía a qué se refería, pero imaginó que ella misma lo creó en su mente. No es que Marinette pensara de esa manera en él, a menudo.

El rubio se sonrojó furiosamente.

-Ya sabes, quiero decir... Hacer el amor- la última parte fué casi un susurro. Pero ella lo oyó perfectamente.

Ella se sonrojó furiosamente también, aunque se notaba más en la chica debido a su pálida piel.

-También me gustaría... Mostrarte cuanto te amo. Aunque no sé si sea el momento adecuado, siento que el tema de Lie-la aún está fresco. - admitió la chica. Porque es verdad, la idea del sexo quedó distorsionada al conocer lo que Lila le hizo al pobre Félix. Lo que ella intentó hacerle a su novio.

-A mí me afectó mucho eso... Pero contigo me siento muy cómodo, quiero decir, siempre estamos juntos, abrazándonos y amándonos. Es difícil para mí expresar cuanto te amo, a pesar de que te lo digo todo el tiempo. Pero siento que no es suficiente, no da crédito a mi amor, además siento está necesidad de estar cerca tuyo... - él se sonrojó, pero ella le sonrió dulcemente para que continuara hablando. Así que él accedió:

-Quiero tu calor, tu calor con el mío... Quiero sentirte muy cerca de mí, quiero sentir que somos uno, estar más cerca que nunca mi amor... - él admitió. Ella lo miró con adoración y le dijo:

-Quiero... Yo de verdad quiero, es una necesidad que ha nacido con el tiempo, pese a que somos... "jóvenes" no es tan raro hacerlo a nuestra edad.- admitió ella, algo avergonzada.

Los dos estaban sonrojados y apenas podían mirarse.

-Entonces ¿qué te parece si lo intentamos?- murmuró él, suavemente.

-Podríamos...-murmuró la chica en un tono apasionado.

Y ahí de nuevo volvieron a ser sólo los dos.

Mirándose simplemente a los ojos, con tanto amor.

Cómo si no existiera nadie más.

-Te amo tanto...pero tanto- ellos se acercaron hasta que por fin pudieron besarse, de una manera tan amorosa, tan apasiona y sobre todo llena de amor. Los dos sintieron que eso se estaba volviendo tan privado.

Pero los misterios quedarían simplemente entre ellos dos, en la habitación, amándose...

Sólo amando, nada malo.

Sus pieles quedaron al descubierto, ambos sentían los latidos se du corazón aumentando de forma tan rápida que parecía tan inusual.

Se amaban tanto, estaban tan felices de estar juntos, las mariposas se sentían sólo al rozar sus dedos.

Eran los dos. Sólo los dos.

Allí, en medio de la oscuridad, entre juramentos de amor eterno, entre besos dulces y apasionados, finalmente se unieron en uno solo.

Sus respiraciones fuertes, sus dedos entrelazados, sus ojos fijos el uno en el otro.

Se miraban a los ojos, simplemente.

Estaban perdidos en los brazos del otro, entregándose completamente a ese amor tan puro.

-Quiero un futuro contigo, te juro que no sabes cuánto te amo...- gimió el chico con una voz que parecía casi un ronroneo, algo que estremeció a la chica.

-Yo te amo más, te amo... Te amo...-murmuraba a medida que el rubio aumentaba la velocidad.

Hubo una ocasión en la que él se quedó quieto en el interior de ella, ambos estaban sudados, Adrien sobre ella. Marinette le acariciaba el cabello, Adrien le acariciaba el rostro, uniendo sus labios con los de ella, un suave roce.

-Me encanta cada parte de tí- admitió ella.

-Tú me encantas- respondió él, gimiendo.

-Me encanta sentirte unida a mí... Se siente tan diferente a todo lo que he sentido antes, pero me siento tan contento de compartirlo con el amor de mi vida- el la miró con esa sonrisa tan dulce que siempre le quitaba el aliento y con esos ojos que la miraban con amor.

-My Lady,oh, ¡Te amo tanto! Mari... Ma-ri...ah- sorprendentemente el más ruidoso de los dos era el rubio.

Marinette sonreía amorosamente al verlo deshacerse ante ella.

-Mi amor,ahh... Si...Marii- él seguía gimiendo. A la chica le parecía algo muy lindo, ella jugaba con su cabello rubio,que ahora estaba desordenado y con sudor. Era increíble para ella ver a Adrien perder la compostura de ese modo. Ella no pensó que Adrien podría derretirse así.

Ella sentía mucho placer también, pero prefería callar y escuchar los gemidos del rubio.

-¡Me encanta!ahhh- él rió y luego la besó en los labios.

-Estoy cerca...-admitió él.

-Lo sé amor, se nota...- ella se sonrojó al decir eso.

Pese a la situación, ambos seguían tímidos. El rubio contempló mejor el cuerpo de su amada y no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Amaba el pequeño cuerpo de su gran amor. La amaba de pies a cabezas.

Y ver su miembro entrar y salir de ella, lo puso loco.

Tanto así que no tardó en llegar al orgasmo, se aferró a la chica, gimiendo su nombre, ella lo besaba dulcemente en el cuello.

Ambos habían usado condón, obviamente. Ellos ya habían llevado mucho tiempo pensando en hacer el amor.

Ninguno de los dos duró mucho.

Pero era muy lindo, era la primera vez de los dos...


End file.
